a new lesson
by Sullishy
Summary: MY 1ST MLP FIC, Fluttershy is getting bullied and must decided what to do, run away from her problems or go to her friends for help, story better than summary, please read and review


A new lesson

Twilight Sparkle opened her bedroom window and gazed out at yet another amazingly sunny day here in Ponyville 'wow, Rainbow Dash has really outdone herself this time, the weather is beautiful' Twilight thought to herself, she glanced down at the ground and saw Fluttershy walking past her house, head down and dragging her hoofs along the ground "hiya Fluttershy" Twilight called down to her friend, as Twilight predicted Fluttershy jumped before looking up at her

"oh hi Twilight" Fluttershy replied in her usual timid voice as she flew up to bring herself up to eye contact with her friend

"how are you doing"? Twilight asked her when they finally made eye contact

"I'm….. good thank you and you" Fluttershy answered after a small pause

"I'm good thank you, where have you been so far today"? Twilight enquired

"oh I've been at…. Umm…. Pinkie Pie's house" Fluttershy told her after another lengthier pause "umm sorry Twilight but I gotta go now, I'll see you later" Fluttershy added as she began to fly away

"Okay then bye Fluttershy" Twilight called out after her.

As soon as Fluttershy touched down in Cloudsdale she was immediately confronted by Dumb-Bell, Hoops and Score "what are you doing back up here Cluttershy"? Dumb-bell asked, moving right in front of Fluttershy

"N-n-nothing" Fluttershy stammered, trying to back away from the three Pegasi

"N-n-nothing, well then get down from Cloudsdale, your not a real Pegasus so you don't belong up here Stuttershy" Hoops mocked

"leave me alone" Fluttershy retorted meekly, trying to stand up for herself

"well look who's trying to stand up for themselves now" Score teased

"there's no Rainbow Dash around to save you this time so just get away from here and don't come back Cluttershy" Dumb-bell informed her mockingly, kicking her to the ground, Fluttershy got back to her feet with tears in her eyes, giving her attackers one last look before flying away as fast as she could in the opposite direction to them "IF YOU TELL ANYONE ELSE ABOUT THIS, IT'S GONNA GET A LOT WORSE FOR YOU CLUTTERSHY" Dumb-bell called out after her

Once Fluttershy was as far away from Cloudsdale as she could be she touched down and began to cover up the two large hoof shaped bruises that were forming on her flank, she had just finished Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash walked by "hiya Fluttershy" they greeted

"oh hiya girls" Fluttershy replied, smiling weakly at them

"you okay Fluttershy? You seem a bit upset" Apple Jack asked

"yeah I'm fine, it looks like your on your way somewhere, don't let me keep you" Fluttershy lied

"oh well okay then, see ya 'round Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash said, a little taken aback and with that her and Apple Jack went back on their way. Fluttershy breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash run off together laughing into the horizon, Fluttershy decided to take a walk into town to take her mind off of what just happened to her. Fluttershy had almost crossed the entire town undisturbed until she saw a flash of pink out of the corner of her eye "HEY FLUTTERSHY, HOW YOU DOING, I'M GREAT AT THE MOMENT, BUT I NEED A BIG, BIG FAVOUR" Pinkie Pie greeted excitedly as usual

"umm hey Pinkie, I'm okay thank you, what's the favour you need from me" Fluttershy replied shyly

"can you come with me and try out some new cake recipes I've been working on please"? Pinkie asked, Fluttershy hesitated for a moment "pretty please"? Pinkie stressed, fluttering her long eyelashes at Fluttershy

"yes, okay then I'll help you" Fluttershy sighed

"YAY, YAY, YAY, WOOOOO" Pinkie pie giggled gleefully as she began to lead the way skipping all the way,

"umm Pinkie do you think we can talk quickly please"? Fluttershy asked quietly

"yeah, sure we can" Pinkie smiled as she slowed down to allow Fluttershy to catch up with her

"so what do you want to talk about"? Pinkie asked as soon as the two friends were side by side, Fluttershy glanced quickly skywards and saw Dumb-bell, Hoops and Score hiding behind a large cloud, Dumb-bell put his hoof to his mouth, motioning to Fluttershy to keep quiet about what happened in Cloudsdale earlier in the day

"umm nothing now, it doesn't matter, I forgot" Fluttershy mumbled worriedly

"oh okay then" Pinkie smiled, looking at Fluttershy carefully, but not saying anything else on the subject, they then walked the rest of the way to Pinkie's house in near silence, as they approached Pinkie Pie's front door they both heard a familiar voice calling them

"hey Pinkie, hiya Fluttershy" Twilight greeted as she galloped up to them

"hey there Twilight" they both replied

"back at Pinkie's so soon Fluttershy"? Twilight asked, Pinkie turned to face Fluttershy, waiting for an explanation but just as she was about to make an excuse up Spike called out to Twilight about a letter from Princess Celestia, "sorry girls I gotta go, I'll see you later on" Twilight said as she made her way back over to where Spike was waiting for her

"umm Fluttershy, what did Twilight mean with what she said"? Pinkie asked suspiciously

"oh I um told her that we was um, having a sleep over, please Pinkie cover for me, just this one time, I promise it will never happen again, please" Fluttershy begged

"okay fine, but just this once" Pinkie agreed, they made their way inside Pinkie's house where they spent the next 4 hours just trying all of Pinkie's new cake recipes and discussing future ideas of hers "so why did you lie to Twilight earlier about staying at mine"? Pinkie asked once everything was tided away and they were sat down

"I can't say, I'm sorry Pinkie I really am but I just can't say" Fluttershy answered, not looking at Pinkie but just staring down at her own hoofs

"Fluttershy are you in trouble at all"? Pinkie enquired

"oh no nothing like that" Fluttershy responded hurriedly and a little bit panicked

"oh umm okay" Pinkie said, seeing that this conversation was upsetting Fluttershy she decided to drop the topic.

As Pinkie Pie was at her front door saying goodbye to Fluttershy she saw the three self proclaimed 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom "hello you three" Pinkie called out to them

"hiya Pinkie Pie" Scootaloo called out as they made they're way over to her

"how you been doing"? Apple Bloom asked politely

"I'm amazing thank you" Pinkie beamed as an idea popped into her head "guys can you do me a big, big, massive, huge favour please"? Pinkie asked them

"yeah sure, what favour do you need"? Apple Bloom enquired

"can you 3 go and keep an eye on Fluttershy please, I'm really worried about her" Pinkie asked

"what's in it for us" Scootaloo butted in, Sweetie Belle was just about to tell Scootaloo to shut up but Pinkie answered before she had the chance

"you might get your cutie marks" Pinkie smiled as all three of their faces lit up and they started chattering excitedly

"we'll do it"! Sweetie Belle beamed

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SECRET ANGENTS AWAY" Scootaloo called out gleefully as they all made they're way down the road that Fluttershy left down, they caught sight of Fluttershy down by the lake, talking to Angel.

"oh Angel, I don't think I can stay here in Cloudsdale or Ponyville anymore not with those bullies out there to get me now, I think it would just be best if I ran away to Fillydelphia so that they won't be able to find me…I know and I'll miss them all so much, they've been the best friends ever but I don't think they'll really miss me once I'm gone" Fluttershy admitted to Angel "I don't know I'm sorry Angel, but I'd probably go through the Everfree forest to start with" Fluttershy answered

"guys, we need to do something to stop Fluttershy from leaving" Sweetie Belle whispered to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, making sure she wasn't overheard

"okay, what do you want us to do"? Apple Bloom asked

"can you both go and get everypony and meet us here"? Sweetie Belle answered "Scootaloo, can you fly above head and keep an eye on us and direct everybody if we move from here please"

"sure thing boss" Scootaloo agreed eagerly, they all broke up, Scootaloo flew up and followed Apple Bloom back to Ponyville

"hiya Fluttershy" Sweetie Belle greeted, moving out from her hiding place into full view

"oh hello there Sweetie Belle" Fluttershy smiled slightly as she jumped

"ummm Fluttershy can I show you something please"? Sweetie Belle asked

"of course you can" Fluttershy smiled, a little bit more genuinely this time

"it's a song I've been working on and I wanted to get your opinion and to see what you think of it" Sweetie Belle admitted

"oh okay, I'd be happy to hear it and let you know what I think" Fluttershy told her, Sweetie Belle smiled at her and began to sing

"When you're a little Filly with no showing cutie mark

You'll do anything to try and light that magic spark

While we all have different wants and needs

Like everypony we all try out different good deeds

There are so many ponies to admire and look up to

Their cutie marks all tell them the jobs their born to do

But with me the pony I look up to is the one who would take time out to help a sad little butterfly

The pony I want to be like when I grow up is you… Fluttershy"

Scootaloo touched down next to Apple Bloom when they finally found Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack "guys you need to come with us quickly, Pinkie Pie asked us to go spy on Fluttershy so we did and we heard her talking about leaving Ponyville for the Everfree forest" Scootaloo told them hurriedly, they all looked at each other for a second

"lead the way" Twilight told them, they turned around and galloped off back to where they left Sweetie Belle and Fluttershy, along the way Apple Bloom explained to them in a bit more detail what happened with the task Pinkie Pie had asked them to perform.

"oh wow Sweetie Belle that song is amazing, but you don't really want to be like me do you"? Fluttershy complimented

"thank you, and yeah of course I do, next to my sister you're the most amazing pony I know, your so kind and caring and thoughtful and sweet and just everything a good pony should be" Sweetie Belle told her, Fluttershy blushed deeply as everypony arrived by the lake

"what's everypony doing here"? Fluttershy asked, shaken at the sight of all of her friends turning up at the same time when they had no idea where she was

"Fluttershy, we know your planning on leaving Ponyville, and we're here to try and stop you" Twilight answered

"I can't stay, I don't have a choice, I would love to stay but I just CAN'T" Fluttershy began to sob

"but darling it wouldn't be the same around here without you" Apple Jack told her,

"Apple Jack is right, your one of our best friends" Rarity added

"yeah, you'd do anything and everything for us, so please let us do the same for you" Rainbow Dash smiled at her

"they're all right, the group would be missing a big part of it, without you" Spike chipped in

"all three of us look up to you and want to be like you when we're older" Scootaloo told her, looking up at her with bright, glistening eyes

"can I have 5 minutes please so I can think about this please, I promise I'll come back into Ponyville and let you all know what I'm going to do"? Fluttershy asked, they all nodded silently and all slowly turned around and made their way back to Ponyville, all except Pinkie Pie who just stood silently as she had been doing since they first arrived here, she walked towards Fluttershy and whispered in her ear

"this is why I don't want you to leave" before gently kissing her before heading back to catch up with the others.

Everypony was waiting outside of Sugar Cube Corner, waiting for Fluttershy to find out what she has decided to do, will she stay in Ponyville or leave for Fillydelphia, 5 minutes later and Pinkie Pie spots the shy pony, walking slowly towards them, when she stopped in front of them no pony said a word, they was just waiting to hear what Fluttershy was going to do

"everypony… I'm staying" Fluttershy announced, everypony greeted this news with a huge cheer

"darling that's wonderful news… but why on earth would want to make you leave in the first place"? Rarity asked

"umm well I…" Fluttershy began before stopping and looking down at the ground

"come on Fluttershy, you can tell us, we're your friends and we'd do anything to help you" Twilight encouraged, Fluttershy looked back up to see all of her friends smiling encouragingly at her, and she told them in the most confident voice she could muster

"for the past few months I've been getting bullied buy Dumb-Bell, Score and Hoops"

"THAT DOES IT, I'VE HAD IT WITH THOSE THREE" Rainbow Dash yelled as she began to fly off being feeling a sharp tug on her tail

"whoa there nelly, hold your horses" Apple Jack warned, with Rainbow Dash's tail between her teeth

"hey, where's Pinkie Pie gone"? Rainbow Dash asked, looking down on the group

"there she is" Spike pointed out, everypony turned to where Spike was pointing to, they saw Pinkie Pie galloping full speed towards the entrance to the market place where she spotted Dumb-Bell, Score and Hoops, everypony galloped up as fast as they could just in time to hear Pinkie Pie have a go at them

"hey you three, I've got a bone to pick with you three, I don't care what you all do in Cloudsdale but you never and I mean NEVER try and bully my friends, ESPECIALLY my Fluttershy, otherwise there will be some big trouble, if I ever hear of you trying to bully Fluttershy again, you will have me to deal with" Pinkie Pie ranted

"and me" Twilight added, moving up to stand beside Pinkie and one by one the other ponies added their voices and stood next to Pinkie Pie

"o-o-okay" Dumb-Bell stuttered, a bit shaken up and taken aback

"good now I think you owe somebody an apology" Pinkie pie told him

"we're sorry Fluttershy" he said, before all three of them flew away from them quickly

"wow Pinkie that was amazing" Apple Jack complimented, while everypony voiced their agreement

"you okay now Fluttershy"? Rainbow Dash asked, turning back to face her friend

"yes, thank you all so much" Fluttershy answered, once making sure that she didn't need anything else, everypony made their way back to what their original plans for the day were, all except Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy "ummm Pinkie Pie…"? Fluttershy began

"yeah"? Pinkie replied

"you called me 'your Fluttershy' when telling those guys off" Fluttershy reminded her, Pinkie began to blush and stutter

"umm yeah, I mean if you want to be mine" she finally managed to say

"I'd like that a lot" Fluttershy smiled sweetly


End file.
